Befuddlement
by The Red Teardrop
Summary: When confused, befuddled Bella comes across a mysterious,attractive teen,everything is tilted on its side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own rights go to Stephenie Meyer.:)

This is my first Fanfic, so sorry if it review,it would make my day.:)-Red

* * *

I ran away from him. I could hear his blood pulsing through his veins, burning into my brain like a river of lava. I pushed on, knowing that if I went back, if I gave in to the calling of the sweet nectar, I would regret it.

I kept running, as fast as I could. The green-brown trees around me were just a muddled blur.

Soon, I smelt a musky, woodsy scent. It suddenly flared stronger, so it was unbearable, burning my nose. I wanted to stop, turn around, but a flicker of black in my peripheral vision stopped me short. I skidded to a halt and whipped around, waiting for the inevitable head rush, but it never came. This gave me pleasure, but also shock.

Then a figure came into view. It was an extremely attractive teenager. He had short black hair and dark eyes. When I met those beautiful eyes, I was shocked at the amount of anger and disgust. His skin was a lovely russet colour. He was covering his nose with one hand, like he could smell the revolting smell, too.

I was jolted out of assessment by the sound of his voice. It was deep and sounded like it had previously been soft or even smoothing. However, when he addressed me, it was entwined with anger and resentment.

"What the hell are you doing on our land, Bloodsucker?"


	2. Chapter 2

My first reaction was to look around for a sign. When I didn't see one, I turned back to the teen, who looked like he was about to explode. I wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. As it turned out, I didn't have to worry. I felt a big whoosh of wind coming from behind me, making my long hair whirl, covering my eyes. I thought I saw something next to the shaking man. The figures resembled bears at a first glance.

I pulled my hair back from my eyes. My eyes widened, and then skimmed over the figures. What I was looking at weren't bears. Not by a long shot. They were wolves. They were about three times the size of your average wolf, rivalling a Stallion. Their bodies were covered with fur, the colours ranging from black to deep brown to grey. I could see the individual strands from where I stood. They were all growling, looking at me with what even I could not displace for anger. My eyes rolled over them again. A smallish, but still enormous, wolf was staring with awe in its eyes. It was the less threatening of all the wolves. It had sandy brown fur. Then my eyes met its deep brown ones.

I was surprised by the amount of affection and trustfulness in its eyes. Why would it trust me? I certainly didn't trust it. As if it had heard my thoughts, the wolf drew its eyes away from mine. I was surprised to feel a spark of disappointment pierce through my chest.

A growl from the circle of wolves startled me and I leapt about a metre off the ground. My eyes flicked over to see the black wolf staring at me with a look of undeniable anger upon its face.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there?" the boy's voice computed. He was angry. Still. _Take a chill pill,_ I thought dully.

"Yeah, I am. Until you tell me what the hell is going on." I shot back.

Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse, I felt a change in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is a _fan_ fiction site.

Before I could think any further, seven blurs came to a stop. They brought with them a sweet smell, like vanilla or chocolate. It smelt pleasant, but at the same time, sour, like rotten fruit. It was sort of sickly.

They all had the same ochre eyes. They were all stunningly beautiful. Their features were perfect, with not one blemish.

The first my eyes settled on was a beautiful, handsome male, with bronze-coppery hair and a well sculpted body. He had an angular face, with beautiful light golden eyes. They were filled with too much age for his teenage body.

My eyes focused next on a male, built like a wrestler. His arms were wrapped around a dazzling blonde beauty protectively. She was probably the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. She was looking up the bear looking male as if she would rather die than leave him. The look he returned was one of complete adoration, as if she was his saviour. It was eerily similar to the look the grey wolf had given me. They both looked like they were a few years out of high school.

Next to the couple was a black haired woman who was staring into space with a faint frown on her face. Her black hair was spiky, no longer than an inch at the longest. She was honestly the shortest person I'd ever seen, probably 4'5 at the tallest. She was standing next to a handsome male with shaggy blonde hair. His gorgeous eyes were darker than the others, a beautiful deep gold. He was looking at the girl as she came out of her daze. His eyes were filled with love, worry and protectiveness. She blinked in shock, or something of the like.

The next couple was older than the others, but equally in love. The man was tallish, with a shock of dazzling golden hair. The woman next to him was equally beautiful, with a kind face. Her eyes were filled with adoration for her family, and I felt a pang in my heart when I realised I had no one. My family was probably dead, even if I regained my memories of them. It had been a long time since I had wandered alone, hunting animals when the burning got too intense. The exception being today, obviously.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a loud, but polite throat clearing. I shook myself out of my thoughts. The elder blonde male was gazing at me intensely, like a Maths equation or Science experiment. I looked away, unable to keep eye contact. Then I heard a voice, it was silky smooth, with calm undertones.

"Who are you?" I looked back towards the perfect figures staring at me and took an unnecessary breath, but I didn't get the chance to answer.

"It's obvious, isn't it? It's one of you. Enough said. The longer it stays alive the more our people are in danger." The harsh tone of the teen cut off my train of thought. He, as well as the wolves (with the startling exception of one) was looking at the blonde male like he belonged in an asylum. However, he just answered the teen calmly.

"Thank you Jacob, for that input, but I think we should let _her_ answer."The emphasis on the word, as well as the blunt way it was spoken was enough to quieten _Jacob_. He looked down.

Satisfied, the male looked at me for my answer. I cleared my throat. "I don't who I am, or where I came from. I just woke up like this. All I know is that I have a craving for blood, all the time."I waved a hand toward my clothes, which were torn and bloody from our rumble earlier.

At these words, everyone seemed to react; the wolves (minus one) and Jacob seemed to tense, while the perfect people looked satisfied, and concerned.

"Um..." Everyone's eyes instantly snapped to me. "I was wondering who you are? If you don't mind, that is?"

The blonde male and company seemed pleased by this. "I am Carlisle," the blonde male, Carlisle said. "And this," he indicated the women next to him, "is my wife, Esme." The woman with the kind face smiled at me, and I felt warmth spread through me. Carlisle indicated for the couple next to him and Esme to proceed.

The pixie like female danced forward. "I'm Alice," she said, hugging me. I stiffened at her touch, but hesitantly wrapped my arms lightly around her small figure. "And this is Jasper." The blonde male, Jasper, smiled timidly. I smiled back in the same nature.

I jumped at the sound of a booming voice. "Emmett." The body builder/wrestler simply said, but it sounded like he was yelling. I smiled at his cheerfulness. He nudged the tall beauty when she didn't look up from her nails (a bright red) and she looked up reluctantly. "Rosalie." I smiled at her timidly, but her eyes were on her nails again.

The bronze haired male smiled at me, though I could tell he was millions of miles away mentally. "Edward." He said with a smile, which I returned with more confidence.

Maybe everything would work out...


End file.
